Fantasme
by gojyo200011
Summary: NiwaXhiwatari. Que d'espoir... que d'espoir... (gentil petit lemon)bon c'est plus un one shot... (chapitre 3 online)
1. Default Chapter

Titre : fantasme

Genre : lemon, yaoi

Couple : hiwatari / niwa

Disclaimer : regarde ses perso j'sui vraiment obligée de les rendre ? les sert contre elle

Petite remarque : A l'origine cette fic est un petit délire. Les personnages étant de vrai personnes à qui on a donné des surnoms.

* * *

Il était 16h 30 passé. La fin des cours avait sonné et une marée d'adolescent sortait des salles de classe, libérés par leur professeurs. Certains préparaient déjà leur programme pour les deux jours à suivre, d'autre profitaient de cette fin de journée ensoleillée pour flâner et ne plus penser à rien. C'était le week-end et il faisait beau. Parmi eux, un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et mi-long se préparait à sortir du bâtiment, se laissant entraîner par la foule.

« Niwa. » appela une voix derrière lui.

Une main venait d'attraper le bras du roux et l'avait fait dévier de son chemin pour pouvoir s'arrêter sans gêner les autres élèves. Il fut un peu surpris car à cet instant de la journée il ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui et était plutôt plongé dans ses pensés. Il reconnut alors Hiwatari. Un garçon de sa classe avec qui il pouvait avoir des problèmes lors de ses sorties au musée avec Dark puisqu'il qu'il avait comme charge de le capturer. Il avait beaucoup de succès avec les filles mais ne semblait pas y prêter beaucoup d'attention. Il était plus grand que lui, et avait ses mèches de cheveux en bataille qui envahissaient son front et cachaient à moitié ses yeux bleus azurés.

« Euh… (pardon !)… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? … ( Excusez- moi !)… »dit niwa un peu inquiet.

Ils s'étaient écarté de la rivière d'adolescents mais se faisait encore bousculer. Hiwatari le tira alors vers le local des toilettes :

« Je préfère t'en parler au calme… » lui dit-il.

Son cœur manqua un battement, il se demanda pourquoi il voulait s'écarter à ses point, s'il voulait l'arrêter, il pouvait le faire ici, mais il le suivit sans objection.

Le local était vide, Niwa ferma alors la porte et redemanda le plus calmement possible :

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Hiwatari était dos à lui et regardait le sol…

« Ne m'en veut pas pour se que je vais faire… »

« Hein ? Mais de… »

Le commandant s'était brusquement retourné ? Il l'avait plaqué contre la vitre opaque et d'un même geste avait collé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Niwa ne savait comment réagir, il resta immobile. Il voyait ce garçon, qu'il connaissait maintenant depuis le début de l'année, les yeux clos et son visage contre le sien. Il comprenait ce qui pouvait tant le rendre séduisant pour une fille. Il aurait du le repousser, mais tout son corps frissonnait par ce contact. Contre toute attente ça lui était agréable…Ses lèvres, chaudes sur les siennes, son corps, collé au sien. Il se surprit à tendre sa bouche en avant lorsque Hiwatari recula. Cela avait été si bref…son premier baiser…

Soudain il réalisa :

« Hiwat… Mais qu'est ce que… ? »

Celui-ci baissa les yeux et essaya de sortir mais Niwa lui barra la route de son bras. Aucun ne dit mot. Jusqu'à ce que le jeune commandant brise enfin le silence :

« je…m'en veut pas… »

« Pourquoi … »

Il venait de l'embrasser et étrangement cela lui avait semblé logique, comme s'il s'y était toujours attendu, comme si c'était un signal qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Mais il devait réagir et ce qui lui venait à l'esprit ne collait pas.

' L'embrasser… l'embrasser à son tour '

Non ! Il voulait lui demander pourquoi il avait fait cela même si la réponse était évidente.

'lui poser la question…oui… poser… la … quest…

' Le regard de hiwatari avait pénétré au plus profond de lui. Il lui brouillait les idées… Niwa ouvrit alors la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sorti et à la place ; il rencontra les chaudes lèvres du commandant. Cette échange fut encore plus bref que le premier, chacun étant surpris par ce geste. Puis ils se regardèrent et sans un mot comprirent que leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre étaient réciproque… Comme stimuler par ce regard le jeune commandant embrassa à nouveau le roux en le prenant délicatement par la nuque, ne voulant en aucun cas le brusquer. Niwa accepta ce baiser mais il ne savait cependant pas trop comment faire et décida de se laisser guider par hiwatari. Celui-ci essayait de forcer l'entrée de la bouche du garçon pour approfondir son baiser. Et il n'eut pas trop de mal à le lui faire comprendre. Sa langue glissait maintenant sur celle du roux. C'était une sensation nouvelle pour lui, leur langue jouait l'une avec l'autre en se repoussant puis en se cherchant mutuellement.

Niwa senti alors une main se poser sur son dos ; elle cherchait à passer en dessous de son T-Shirt. Comme pour imiter son guide, lui aussi l'enlaça. Seulement Hiwatari ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là. Il passa sa main surtout le long du dos de Niwa puis descendit…descendit encore…si bien que leur bouche se séparèrent. De sa main baladeuse Hiwatari avait remonté le T-Shirt léger de Niwa sur le devant et la remplaça finalement par ses lèvres, frôlant ainsi de sa bouche la peau sensible du garçon. Il avait la chair de poule mais ce n'était pas le froid qui la rendait ainsi. Son regard suppliant lui implorait d'arrêter…Il n'avait pas d'expérience dans ce domaine et avait peur de ce qui allait se passer…Hiwatai ne resta pas indifférent à ce regard mais pris un air rassurant comme pour dire ''tu n'as pas à t'en faire…je ne te ferais pas de mal''…

« Et si quelqu'un arrivait ? » dit le roux inquiet qu'on puisse les surprendre. Hiwatari sourit et se redressa alors doucement puis l'attira dans une des cabines des toilettes…la plus grande. Il sentait que Niwa était un peu angoissé et pour le rassuré, l'embrassa longuement et tendrement. Il se détendait peu à peu et le commandant repris progressivement ses caresses puis finalement enleva ce bout de tissu qui recouvrait encore les épaules du roux et qui le gênait. Il se baissa à nouveau et embrassa le torse de Niwa…longuement…en même temps il n'avait cessé d'explorer avec ses mains les moindres recoins du corps qui lui était offert. Niwa commençait doucement à haleter…

les caresses faisaient leurs effets.

Hiwatari descendit encore…petit à petit…jusqu'au nombril. Niwa ne pouvait voir ce qu'il faisait mais il le compris lorsque son pantalon tomba à terre. Les caresses lui avait fait beaucoup plus d'effet qu'il ne l'avait pensé mais de sa main il stoppa Hiwatari.

C'était la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait et encore une fois il eut l'air crispé. Le jeune commandant lui sourit '' tout allait bien se passer'' disait ses yeux bleus.

Ses yeux…ils l'hypnotisaient… d'une douceur…d'habitude si froid…IL le lâcha et le laissa continuer. Hiwatari débarrassa enfin Niwa du dernier vêtement qui le gênait et contempla un instant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux . Il n'était pas totalement excité mais déjà plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il prit alors le membre dans ses mains. Et un frisson parcouru tout le corps du roux. Il regardait Hiwatari droit dans les yeux et à part ces deux lueur bleus il ne voyait plus rien. Il avait l'impression de planer, d'être à des année lumière de la terre et ne cessait de s'en éloigner pour aller dans un endroit meilleur.

Hiwatari souriait, ses yeux souriaient… Il était content de plaisir qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Il commença alors un mouvement de va-et-vient avec l'une de ses mains pendant que l'autre se baladait le long de son propre corps puis jusque dans son pantalon. Niwa le regardait mais ne voyait rien ; il sentait, ressentait. Bientôt il serait au bout, bientôt…Il voulait crier, faire éclater son bonheur mais juste à cet instant le bruit de la porte du local se fit entendre. Très vite Hiwatari se redressa et embrassa Niwa à pleine bouche, l'empêchant ainsi d'échapper le moindre son qui pourrait les faire repérer. Cependant tout en l'embrassant il n'arrêta pas son mouvement. Niwa ne put alors réprimer un petit bruit sourd de contentement qu'il réussi à emmètre malgré les efforts de hiwatari pour l'éviter.

Celui qui était entré ne l'avait soit pas entendu, soit il n'y avait prêté aucune attention. Les deux garçons entendirent alors à nouveau la porte du local.

Il était parti.

Niwa et Hiwatari se sourirent ; ils n'avaient pas été repérés dans un moment pareil. Le roux lui était reconnaissant pour le plaisir qu'il lui avait donner. Et il décida finalement de prendre une initiative. Il l'embrassa puis déboutonna le pantalon du jeune homme qui en fut surpris mais pas mécontent. Comme l'avait imaginé Niwa, il n'était pas le seul qui avait été éxcité par cette situation et la forme qui se dessinait à travers le caleçon de jeune commandant le lui montrait bien. Il essaya tant bien que mal de reproduire les baisers qui l'avaient auparavant fait frissonner puis abaissa le tissu.

Il était fasciné par la vue que lui offrait cet entre jambe.

Il prit alors le membre délicatement dans ses mains et regarda Hiwatari ; mais au lieu de suivre son exemple il y déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres qui fit immédiatement frissonner de plaisir le séduisant jeune homme. Il ouvrit alors ses lèvres et englouti le membre à son maximum. Hiwatari semblait content de cette initiative et comptait en profiter. Il prit la tête de Niwa, lui indiquant ainsi le rythme qu'il devait prendre.Pour une première fois celle ci était réussie.

C'était maintenant le commandant qui se sentait partir sous les yeux du roux heureux de son effet. Hiwatari l'obligeait peu à peu à accélérer ses mouvements puis l'écartait totalement, rendant à l'air son membre entier et le rapprochait. Niwa s'exécutait sans broncher, s'il pouvait lui donner du plaisir il le ferait.Hiwatari haletait fortement, il écarta vivement la tête de Niwa et atteint alors les sommets de 7eme ciel...

Le roux attendit qu'il se remette de ses émotions. Il le regardait, souriant en voyant le visage heureux de son partenaire. Il se retourna et s'apprêta à se rhabiller mais Hiwatari l'attrapa et le serra dans ses bras en soupirant.

IL ne voulait plus le lâcher, restant agripper à lui, ne bougeant plus, si bien que Niwa cru un instant qu'il s'était assoupi. Mais non, il semblait se frotter contre son corps. Le roux se rendit vite compte qu'il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Il senti l'excitation remonter en lui comme en hiwatari sous ses mains délicates. Toutes ses émotions, ses sentiments lui avait fait perdre ses forces et les incessantes et insistantes caresses du séduisant jeune homme le fit s'effondrer au sol.

Hiwatari se baissa pour se mettre à son niveau. Il parcourait son dos de sa main puis ses fesses. Niwa fut soudain surpris car quelque chose c'était immiscé en lui. Il regarda le commandant mais face à ses yeux, il se laissa faire. C'était une sensation bizarre, bientôt les doigts furent remplacés par autre chose de plus volumineux. Hiwatari reprit un mouvement de va-et-vient d'abord lent puis au fur et à mesure que ça glissait, de plus en plus vite.

Cette sensation bizarre au début, était maintenant la meilleur chose qu'il eut pu éprouver. Il avait cru auparavant toucher des sommets mais ce qu'il ressentait actuellement était encore dix fois plus intense. Il le sentait frémir en lui et frémissait en même temps. Il l'entendait soupiré fortement et soupirait lui aussi…

Il sentit soudain une douce chaleur envahir son intimité. Plus personne ne pouvait les entendre et les deux ne se retinrent plus…

Epuisé, mais souriant, les deux amants restèrent ainsi, le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

Finalement ils se rhabillèrent avec un regard complice, laissant là, les traces de leurs activités. Ils sortirent tranquillement des toilettes…personnes ne les avait vu…Il se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la sortie…

Soudain niwa se senti trembler…Quoi?

« Hey ! Niwa ! Ca vient de sonner ! On est en week-end…j'espère qu'il y aura une annonce de Dark ! Allez, dépêche-toi !

Niwa se redressa…une salle de classe…saehara le tirait et le bousculait…Hiwatari passa alors devant lui sans un regard… Il rangea ses affaires d'un air déçu puis s'engouffra dans la marée d'adolescent pressé de rentrer chez eux…avec à l'esprit encore un petit espoir…


	2. suite

Titre : fantasme

Genre : lemon, yaoi

Couple : hiwatari / niwa

Disclaimer : …naaaaaannnn sont à moi ! surveille tout autour… pourvu que leur vrai propriétaire ne remarque pas leur absence …

Petite remarque : bon on m'a demandé une suite donc voilà. Le titre n'a plus autant de rapport avec ce 2eme chapitre que le 1er !

* * *

Elle ouvrit la porte et une à une descendit les marches de l'escalier. Son fils, Daïsuke allait bientôt rentrer mais elle n'y pensait plus. Elle longeait le mur poussiéreux, avançant peu à peu dans le couloir.

Quelque chose l'attirait là-bas.

Elle passa devant plusieurs portes sans les regarder, puis s'arrêta devant la porte du fond. Elle tourna machinalement la clé dans la serrure, le regard fixé devant elle, et doucement, accompagné d'un petit grincement, la porte s'entrouvrit. La mère la poussa de la main pour l'ouvrir en grand et observa la pièce où elle se trouvait maintenant, survolant des yeux chaque œuvre que Dark avait volé. Sans bouger de l'entrée, elle scrutait maintenant le tout…de la simple peinture à l'imposante sculpture.

Elle la vit enfin.

Son attraction était si grande. De plus en plus forte. Elle s'en approcha doucement, animé comme un patin.

Rien que la toucher, l'effleurer…

Elle dépassa sans la lire la petite fiche mise en évidence sur le coté qui avait pour but de mettre en garde celui qui s'approcherait de trop près des objets qui se trouvaient derrière. Elle avança. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'œuvre, sur son visage angélique et ses trais fins, sur ses cheveux qui semblait se mouvoir dans le petit courant d'air de la pièce et sur ses yeux…Froid et profond, bleu azur mais sombre en même temps.

Elle l'appelait et la mère s'avançait.

C'était d'une manière sourde mais distinctement, elle l'appelait. Depuis une semaine au moins elle la ressentait, cette voix…. Une voix claire et suave qu'elle seule entendait.

Inconsciemment elle tendit sa main en avant et du bout des doigts, frôla la mystérieuse œuvre.

Mais à la seconde même où ce contact se fit, une lumière blanche et éblouissante jaillit de la statue. Elle envahit l'espace de la pièce. Et le corps de la femme immobile fut engloutie.

* * *

La journée avait encore été longue et les cours ennuyeux. Jusqu'au moment où IL le regarda.

Un regard d'allure pourtant si indifférente.

Des images s'étaient encore dessiner dans sa tête. Encore un songe, encore un rêve. Lui et Hiwatari. Encore. Il ne s'endormait pas, c'était seulement son esprit qui s'enfuyait et imaginait ces images dès que Satoshi faisait un geste vers lui. (pour lui ?)

Daïsuke était épuisé. Le chemin jusque chez lui semblait plus long que d'habitude. Il était courbé en avant comme si son sac pesait une tonne. Niwa pensa que c'était son costume de théâtre qui devait le rendre plus lourd. Riku avait fini de le coudre et le lui avait donné au début de l'après midi.

« - pff.. C'est que une petite robe ton costume ! » dit Dark en coupant ainsi les réflexions de Niwa. Puis il ricana, se moquant de lui.

« - Tais- toi ! C'est pas moi qui ai choisi le rôle ! »contesta Daisuke.

Il avait été choisi pour jouer le rôle de Freeder, l'héroïne et n'avait pas pu donner son avis car il n'avait pas été présent au moment de la distribution des rôles. (Encore un de ses retards !)

Il était une fille…dans une pièce romantique. Ca promettait d'être amusant …surtout pour les autres ! Le comble était que le héros, Dark, était joué par Satoshi lui-même. Et bien sur, les deux héros étaient amants.

Des mots d'amours, la déclaration d'une flamme ardente …face à Hiwatari. Non… Pour Hiwatari.

C'était le genre de situation plutôt embarrassante. Il lui fallait dire ces mots de façon crédible pour la pièce, mais pas trop non plus pour ne pas se trahir. Et depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à répéter, il lui fallait faire maints efforts pour que son esprit ne glisse pas doucement dans l'un de ces rêves embarrassants. Il n'empêchait qu'ils étaient tout de même plus fréquents, plus longs et plus profonds qu'auparavant.

« -Hey ! Dois-je te rappeler que le petit commandant Hiwatari n'a qu'une chose en tête lui ? Et que ça n'a rien à voir avec ta petite personne en elle-même ? » coupa Dark.

« - Hn ? » répondit Niwa encore à moitié plongé dans ses pensées. Il s'était réveillé au nom de Satoshi.

« - Hé oh !Son seul but c'est de me mettre en cage ! Moi tu te souviens de moi au moins ? Dark ! »insista-t-il.

« - C'est bon je sais ! » rétorqua Daisuke durement.

Niwa arriva enfin devant chez lui. Il espérait que sa mère n'ai pas encore fait une annonce de Dark. Il y en avait déjà eut beaucoup ce mois-ci. Et il avait failli se faire attraper à plusieurs reprises. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée cherchant les pièges et les alarmes que sa mère avait mises en place à son attention. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit, posé contre le mur sur le sol, un capteur thermique. Elle l'avait déjà utilisé une fois dans un autre modèle mais très peu différent. Il savait comment le déjouer. Il ouvrit son sac et prit un classeur au hasard et le plaça délicatement juste devant le capteur. Il sourit, visiblement content de lui ; le classeur mi- en plastique, mi- en carton stopperait les ondes du capteur et le cacherait lorsqu'il passerait.

Il s'avança alors se préparant à monter discrètement dans sa chambre. Seulement un petit déclic se fit entendre. Niwa regarda tout autour de lui, puis au plafond. Il eut juste le temps de bondir en avant pour éviter l'énorme épée qui s'était planter dans le sol. Heureusement que même fatigué il avait encore de bon réflexe !

Et mince ! Sa mère allait encore le faire étudier ce mécanisme pendant des heures…

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, définitivement épuisé. Et s'étala sur son lit.

Il se demandait parfois comment sa mère pouvait trouver de telles armes sans avoir de problèmes et de tels systèmes de sécurité sans attirer les soupçons des gens. Il crut entendre Dark lui répondre que c'était son boulot mais Niwa n'eut ni la force, ni l'envi de lui répondre.

Il s'endormi.

Un sommeil perturbé l'attendait. De vagues images…

Satoshi était face à lui, il lui parlait, quel bonheur…il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Doucement leurs visages s'approchaient l'un de l'autre…Il allait l'embrasser…Soudain son corps s'éloigna au loin jusqu'à disparaître dans les brumes. Il lui semblait maintenant voir d'une haute fenêtre une sombre mer d'arbres entrelacés. D'en bas, parmi les racines, montait le bruissement de créatures rampantes. Il avait la certitude qu'elles le verraient tôt ou tard et qu'à cet instant elles grimperaient le chercher, l'attraper.

Puis il entendit un bruit dans le lointain. Il crut tout d'abord que c'était un grand vent qui passait dans les feuilles des arbres. Soudain il sut que ce n'était pas les feuilles, mais le bruit de battements d'ailes, s'appuyant mouvements après mouvements sur les coussins que formait l'air. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était dehors. Il n'y avait pas d'arbres après tout. Il se trouvait dans une sombre bruyère, mais restait dans l'atmosphère l'oppressante présence des créatures. Levant le regard, il vit devant lui une haute tour blanche, dressée seule sur une crête élevée. Au-dessus, tournoyait un oiseau, de grandes ailes blanches(Krad ?) …Un grand besoin le prit de grimper vers la tour et de fuir ces être derrière lui, chercher de l'aide auprès de l'homme ailé. Même si c'était son ennemi. Il commença à gravir péniblement mais une lumière illumina alors le ciel et le tonnerre retentit dans la vallée.

Niwa se réveilla brusquement. Il était en sueur. Ses volets étaient grands ouverts et l'orage grondait au dehors. Il se leva et courut fermer la fenêtre pour empêcher la pluie de rentrer. Quelque chose lui parut étrange… Il regarda sa montre … 22H35 ! QUOI ! Pourquoi sa mère ne l'avait pas réveillé ?

« - Elle devait être occupée »lui dit alors d'un air indifférent Dark qui lui aussi s'était endormi et émergeait tranquillement. Daisuke n'était pour sa part pas si serein, quelque chose clochait. Il sentait tout autour de lui la présence des ombres de son rêve comme si elles s'en étaient échappées. L'atmosphère était aussi étrange et oppressante que dans son sommeil.

Il descendit dans la cuisine avec le stupide espoir de la trouver occuper à préparer un gros souper.

« - A cette heure-ci ? » murmura Dark d'un air sarcastique et dans un grand bâillement.

Rien dans la cuisine.

Le cœur de Daisuke commença à se serrer. Où était sa mère ? Dark commençait maintenant lui aussi à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison. Son père est son grand-père étaient parti il y a quelque jour on ne sait où, mais selon eux, c'était important.

Il parcourut toute la maison à la recherche de sa mère. Dark lui indiquait les différentes possibilités :

« - Peut-être qu'elle s'est endormie devant une émission de variété dans le salon ? »

Rien.

« - Et si elle s'était couchée un peu pour se reposer ? »

Rien dans la chambre.

« - Les toilettes ? »

Rien non plus…

Daisuke se retrouva dans le couloir. Il avait fait toutes les pièces. Son regard se dirigea alors vers la porte de la cave.

« - Oui c'est certainement là qu'elle se trouve. Elle a du rester flâner enter les œuvres et n'a pas vu le temps passer ! »

« -Elle doit encore y être ! »continua Daisuke en courut dans l'escalier.

Cependant au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait un sentiment montait en lui. Un mauvais pressentiment. Il poussa la porte et rechercha sa mère des yeux. Il ne vit rien ; rien en tout cas qui puisse sortir de l'ordinaire malgré cette impression de danger. Comme si les créatures allaient apparaître devant lui et l'attraper. Il perçut alors un gémissement provenant du fond de la pièce. Vers les œuvres dangereuses !

Il courut vers le bruit et découvrit derrière la une statue d'homme, sa mère à demi assise, essayant difficilement de se relever. Son teint était blafard et elle avait l'air terrorisé.

Pendant un instant son visage pris un air soulagé. La vision de son fils au-dessus d'elle inquiet et essayant de l'aider à se relever la rassurait.

Puis elle fut prise de panique. Il ne fallait pas rester là ! La bloquer !

« -Vas-t'en ! »dit-elle en poussant Niwa qui frôla la statue en tombant.

Un grand flash de lumière apparut à Niwa et soudain une image de corps…beaucoup de corps allongés…du sang…des morts ? une autre image ensuite…des spectres…partout dans les rues de son quartier…puis comme une onde qui se propage dans la ville entière …puis dans le pays…dans le monde entier…

« - Hey qu'est ce qui lui prend ? » dit Dark qui n'avait rien vu de ce flash alors que Niwa reprenait ses esprits.

Il était horrifié…tous ces gens…qu'était -il arrivé ?…

La mère de Niwa se releva comme elle put ; elle entraîna son fils à l'extérieur et ferma la porte de la salle à clé.

Arrivé à l'étage sa mère le prit par les épaules :

« -Il ne faut absolument plus approcher de cette statue ! Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ! »

« - Maman, je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les mains de sa mère se desserrèrent elle s'écroula au sol. Son souffle s'éteint, son pouls ralenti. Daisuke était seul chez lui. Il avait besoin d'aide ! Mais qui appeler ? N'importe qui verrait que la maison est bizarre rien qu'avec l'épée encore plantée dans l'entrée… Son père ? Et son grand-père ? Où étaient-ils ? Hiwatari ? Non il ne valait mieux pas.

Daisuke empêchait son esprit de partir vagabonder dans ces songes, ces rêves impossibles. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Comment la simple pensée de cette personne pouvait le faire partir à ce point des réalités de ce monde ?

Une silhouette. Hiwatari. Devant chez lui. Non ! Chez lui. Dans sa chambre. Il rapproche son visage de celui de Niwa… Lentement…si sereinement… et souriant…

« - Niwa ! Reviens vers nous ! C'est vraiment pas le moment là ! » Dit Dark le sortant ainsi de cette vision. Daisuke regarda tout autour de lui, la situation n'avait pas changé, sa mère était toujours inconsciente et sont état ne semblait pas s'améliorer.

« -Comment tu peux penser à lui de cette « manière » à un tel moment ? Soupira Dark exaspéré.

Niwa ne répondit pas. Ne sachant pas lui même la réponse. Il commençait à s'agiter de plus en plus ; que faire ?

Il tournait en rond autour de corps de sa mère. Que faire…

Mais où était donc son grand-père ? Et son père ?

Niwa tournait le dos au corps, ne pouvant plus le regarder. Cependant un petit filet de fumée blanche commençait à s'échapper de celui-ci. Elle montait dans les airs et grandissait , toujours en sortant de la mère de Niwa. Elle prit forme peu à peu ; une forme étrange tout d'abord puis…

« -Niwa ! Regarde ! »

Dark avait senti que quelque chose de bizarre dan son dos. Daisuke se retourna et d'un coup toutes ses réflexions furent stoppées

Face à lui, sa mère.

Ou plutôt quelque chose qui ressemblait à sa mère sauf qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir de consistance, et était très blanche.

Elle se tenait là, devant son fils, le sourire aux lèvres. Les ombres se firent alors sentir, plus oppressante encore. De plus en plus lourd dans l'atmosphère, comme si elles emplissaient la pièce de leurs auras maléfiques.

Les lèvres du corps blanc de sa mère face à lui bougeaient, elle lui parlait, mais il n'entendait qu'un faible murmure : « Daisuke chéri…Tu rentre tard ce soir… »

Doucement elle fit un pas vers Niwa. Il aperçut le corps, le vrai encore allongé dans le couloir disparaître comme englouti par le plancher.

Niwa recula, apeuré. Il voulait s'enfuir loin de ce fantôme, loin de cette maison mais semblait figé sur place. Dans un extrême effort il se retourna et courut vers la porte. Peut être que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ! (Plutôt un cauchemar !) Sortir ! L'air froid le réveillerait !

Seulement passé la porte, il se heurta contre quelque chose. Non…quelqu'un ! Un pantalon rouge, une chemise blanche…l'uniforme de son collège !

Il leva les yeux …HIWATARI !


	3. la suite de la suite

Titre : fantasme

Genre : lemon, yaoi

Couple : hiwatari / niwa

Disclaimer : T.T … personne veut me les offrir pour mon anniversaire ?… Vraiment ?… bon tant pis…alors ils sont toujours pas à moi…

Petite remarque : voilà donc la suite de la suite…

* * *

Cette école était vraiment pitoyable. La majorité des cours ne lui serviraient jamais et le reste…et bien il le savait déjà. De plus, entre les cours il y avait toutes ces filles, sans cesse accrochée à lui comme des sangsues. Il restait impassible face à elles, espérant qu'à force d'ignorance elles finiraient par le lâcher. Pour le moment ça n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner et il désespérait de voir que ça avait l'effet totalement inverse.

Et tout ça était un calvaire qu'il devait subir chaque jour ; par ordre de son « père ». Il devait capturer Dark. C'est sur qu'il y prenait un certain plaisir. Mais krad n'était jamais très loin. Et un jour tout se terminera. Il devra l'arrêter, là encore pousser par ce « père ».

Satoshi Hiwatari avait fini les cours de la journée et rentrait chez lui. Et il refaisait pour la énième fois le bilan de la journée.

Il apercevait de loin sa résidence et se souvient en voyant toutes les voitures devants chez lui que son père adoptif avait encore organisé une réception. Tous les invités seraient encore de ces gens hypocrites et insupportable qui léchaient les bottes de son père. Il imaginait déjà la soirée. Elle serait encore très ennuyeuse et, même si le fait de veiller tard dans la nuit ne le gênait pas, très longue.

On allait lui demander de mettre un costume classe et de déambuler dans la salle parmi ces gens pour faire paraître qu'il était bien élevé et heureux avec son père adoptif. Celui-ci par-contre ne ferait que très peu attention à lui, sauf vers le début de la soirée pour faire croire à un lien père fils très fort.

Lui aussi était pitoyable.

Il pensait que satoshi devait lui être redevable du fait qu'il « s'occupait » de lui. En fait, il se servait de lui.

Le jeune garçon se surprit à espérer une annonce de Dark pour le soir même. Il aurait ainsi put échapper à la corvée de la réception. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas , il aurait été prévenu plus tôt et puis de toute façon il n'y avait aucune œuvre des Ikari sur le marché, ni dans un musée, ni dans une autre maison que la sienne et celle de Dark.

Dans la rue qui menait chez lui, une ruelle bifurquait vers la gauche. Il s'arrêta au croisement et regarda au loin dans la rue espérant peut être l'apercevoir. Il se détourna soudain de la rue et continua sa route, comme un condamné allant au bagne.

Arrivé chez lui, il monta les grands escaliers, évitant la grande salle où se tenaient les invités. Peut-être que ce soir il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre il vit immédiatement le costume posé sur le lit. Même sans le voir, son « père » lui donnait des instructions. Un petit billet était posé à coté du costume soigneusement plié : « rejoins-nous dès que tu es prêt. »

Il avait envi de lui dire, de lui répondre que ce soir il ne pouvait pas, qu'il était « indisposé à descendre ». Hiwatari resta là, pestant intérieurement contre son père. Faisant le tour de son lit, il alla se poser devant la fenêtre. Il irait…mais plus tard.

Il resta là à contempler l'horizon, les maisons, les rues, des mères prenant leurs enfants pas la main pour traverser la rue ; la lumière déclinai peu à peu. Les passants se firent de plus en plus rare.

Le jeune hiwatari restait face à cette fenêtre, le regard dans le vide et les pensées dans le lointain.

D'un moment à l'autre son « père » allait passer la tête par la porte de sa chambre, vérifiant s'il était rentrer et l'incitant à rejoindre les invités au plus vite.

Il était encore habillé de l'uniforme de son collège.

Le soleil avait maintenant totalement disparut et dans les rues les lampadaires commençaient à s'allumer les uns après les autres. Les étoiles semblaient faire de même, parsemant d'étincelles leur sombre univers.

Un mouvement se fit dans la rue que le jeune homme dominait de sa fenêtre et il attira son attention.

"Un homme probablement un clochard" se dit-il, tomba de tout son long dur le macadam dur de la chaussée. Le froid de la saison et la fatigue avait sûrement eut raison de lui, pensa-t-il. C'était triste mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui.

Le jeune et impassible commandant allait détourner la tête et replonger toute son attention dans sa contemplation des astres de la nuit lorsque son regard fut à nouveau attiré vers cet homme dans la rue. Il le regarda attentivement. Au début il ne vit rien puis, quelque chose : Une sorte de fumée blanche s'échappait de l'homme. Hiwatari s'intéressa de plus près à cet homme, le regardant maintenant en toute conscience. La fumée blanche prit forme…la forme exacte du clochard ! Satoshi regarda intensément la forme, quelque chose de plus sombre était au centre…Il écarquilla les yeux : On dirait…Une âme ! Certainement l'âme de l'homme.

Satoshi se précipita alors dans le couloir pour aller prévenir M. Hiwatari.

"C'est impossible", pensa-t-il. "La seule chose qui pouvait provoquer de telles effets c'était…"

Il s'arrêta soudain au milieu des marches de l'escaliers. De la où il se trouvait, il apercevait par la porte entre-ouverte la salle de la réception. Tous les nobles gens qui s'y trouvait étaient à terre, leurs âmes étaient déjà sorties de leurs corps et commençaient à se mouvoir entre ciel et terre.

D'un seul mouvement tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui avec dans leurs yeux le reflet d'un prédateur ayant trouvé sa proie.

Satoshi remonta le plus vite possible les quelques marche qui le séparaient de sa chambre et s'enferma à l'intérieur.

« - Comment est –ce possible ? » Se murmura-t-il. » Comment s'est-t-il réveillé ! »

« -hum…Je te sens inquiet et même paniqué je crois bien. Tu étais si calme et si imperturbable quoi qu'il arrive avant que tu ne rencontre ce petit Niwa » intervint calmement Krad avec un soupçon de reproche et de colère dans la voix.

« - Arrête ! Toi tu n'en a rien à faire ! C'est pas ton corps que ces spectres veulent ! C'est le mien ! » Répliqua-t-il.

En essayant de reprendre et son souffle et son calme, Satoshi tentait de trouver une solution : comment cette œuvre avait-elle été réanimé ? Il faudrait peut-être l'inspecter de plus près pour savoir. Mais où se trouvait-elle ?

Il se souvint alors qu'elle faisait parti de celle qui avait déjà été volé par Dark il y a plusieurs générations de cela.

« hey ! Je te ferais remarquer que ton corps c'est aussi le mien ! » continua Krad.

Donc logiquement, se dit-il sans prêter attention aux paroles de l'ange blanc. Elle devait se trouver…chez Daisuke Niwa ! Ou du moins lui devait savoir où la trouver.

Il ouvrit alors sa fenêtre et sauta au dehors, évitant ainsi la horde de spectres qui commençait à monter les escalier du hall.

Il courut dans la rue le plus vite possible, tourna dans la ruelle devant laquelle il s'était arrêter quelques heures plus tôt et accéléra l'allure.

Aller chez Niwa…Le plus vite possible !

Et arrêter cette oeuvre maléfique créer par l'un de ces ancêtres.

Par tous les moyens.

Il fallait qu'il arrête le « Libérateur des Ames » !

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à une heure tardive sur le porche de la maison Niwa. Il avait à peine eut le temps de frapper à la porte que celle-ci c'était ouverte brusquement et Daisuke était tombé sur lui.

Celui-ci, étonné, regarda le corps sur lequel il avait amorti. « hiwatari ! … Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici et à cette heure ? »

Il était sous lui… comme dominé… C'était certainement encore un de ces rêves, il se laissa entraîner par son envi et glissa doucement son visage vers celui du séduisant commandant coincé sous son corps.

Soudain avant même que leurs lèvres se frôlent, Satoshi le poussa dans les buissons sur le coté et se plaqua par dessus lui.

Daisuke ne put s'empêcher un sourire un peu malicieux ;

« - Tu ne sais pas à quels dangers tu t'es exposé en la laissant s'échapper ! »dit hiwatari en s'enfonçant encore plus lui et Niwa sous les feuilles des buissons. Celui-ci sourit encore, il n'avait pas compris, mais c'est à ce moment qu'il vit sa mère ; ou plutôt le spectre qui avait la forme de sa mère, passéà l'endroit même où il se trouvait il y a quelques secondes.

La peur le reprit alors ; ce n'était pas un rêve et même loin de là !

Hiwatari cacha ce qu'il restait de visible de son corps sous les branches, le spectre s'arrêta un instant devant eux et passa sans les voir.

Aussitôt qu'il fut parti il se releva, attrapa la main de Niwa et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison. Satoshi ferma la porte à clé. Le cœur de Daisuke battait à la chamade. Que se passait-il ? pourquoi il y avait ce spectre à la place de sa mère ?

Il se retourna, toujours dans ses réflexions, afin de suivre Hiwatari, lorsqu'il vit la grosse épée toujours plantée dans le sol. Il balbutia à satoshi qui la regardait : « ce …c'est …heu… c'est juste un accident…un …un accident domestique… »

Niwa crut voir sur le visage habituellement figé de satoshi, s'esquisser un semblant de sourire, comme un petit mouvement du coin des lèvres presque imperceptible.

Cette infime réaction emplie le cœur de niwa d'une douce et agréable chaleur. Il rougit.

Le jeune commandant lui n'avait pas perdu pied et continuait :

« - Quel est la pièce la plus sur ici ? » demanda-t-il.

Niwa mis un certain temps pour répondre et dit en montrant la porte de celle-ci, encore ouverte à l'étage :

« - euh… Ma chambre…Je crois… »

Hiwatari grimpa alors les escaliers suivit de très près par Daisuke. Il avait répondu au hasard et aussi car c'était la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Enfin, c'était la pièce où il se sent le mieux…ou alors était- ce pour…

Il chassa cette pensé de son esprit et regarda Hiwatari, dans sa chambre, fermant la porte à clé. Il alla vers la fenêtre et observa la rue d'un air inquiet.

« Comment ne pas tomber sous le charme d'un homme tel que lui ! »songea Niwa en replongeant dans ces songes.

« -Comment as-tu pu le laisser entrer ici ! Tu es devenu totalement fou ou quoi ? »

La voix de dark ! mince ! Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre ouvertement à cause de la présence du commandant. Mais…

« - …Et en plus dans ta chambre ! Tant que tu y es ouvre lui la porte aux œuvres que j'ai volées ! » Continua-t-il.

Il semblait vraiment très en colère cette fois-ci. Daisuke n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre lui parler ainsi alors qu'ils sont de très proches amis depuis quelque temps. Mais il avait raison. C'était dangereux pour eux.

« -Niwa, interrompit Hiwatari, emmène moi au lieu où sont entreposées toutes les œuvres des Ikari que dark a volé. »

« - QUOI ? Mais il croit vraiment qu'on va lui dire ! » s'exclama Dark.

Daisuke se dit que ça n'avait vraiment pas été une bonne idée de le laisser entrer.

C'était peut-être lui qui avait rendu sa mère ainsi. Et il allait sûrement lui faire du chantage pour récupérer les œuvres volées !

Dans quel pétrin il s'était encore enlisé…et tout ça à cause de ses sentiments.

Hiwatari lui prit le bras comme pour le réveiller.

« - Niwa ! reprit-il avec insistance, on en a besoin ! »

Ce contact ! Le visage de Hiwatari tout près du sien ! tellement séduisant. Tellement fier et attirant. Niwa était fatigué de réprimer ces rêves. Il se laissa allé et prit la main de hiwatari dans ses mains. Comme emporté par un petit nuage heureux, il déposa un baiser sur les fines lèvres de son commandant. Le sien…

Soudain il fut violemment repoussé.

Sur le visage d'hiwatari, de la surprise.. ;et quelque chose d'autre…comme de l'indignation.

« - Niwa. Mais qu'est ce que… »

Ca sentait le roussi dans ce rêve…

Il regarda tout autour de lui…

Pas de retour à la réalité…

Non !…C'ETAIT LA REALITE !

Fin du chapitre…

* * *

Dark : pff…Ca devait arriver un jour…

Niwa : NANNNNNNN !Pourquoi tu m'as fait faire ça!

Gojyo : Bah…Vous allez bien ensemble et pis…regard sadique …suis sur que t'as adoré !

Hiwatari : sous le choc Qu'ec qui c'est passé ?…

Niwa : mééééééé euhh !…C'est même pas vrai d'abord !…

Gojyo : Si c'est vrai !

Niwa : Non c'est pas vrai !

Gojyo : Si c'est vrai !

Niwa : Non c'est pas vrai !

Hiwatari : toujours sous le choc mais qu'ec qui c'est passé ?…

Dark : en se cassant Irrécupérable…v.v….


End file.
